The Youngest Blacksmith
by Asharza
Summary: I wonder if my mother was speaking the truth, am I really a daughter of Hephaestus? I suppose I believe her, especially after I saw a group of fellow demigods dive-bombing a bus full of monsters. R&R!


**Before you start reading I would like to thank Theia 47 for her awesome beta-reading! And I hope you guys like the first chapter of my short daughter of Hephaestus story:D Review and tell me what you thought afterwards, constructive critism welcome:D**

**-Ash**

* * *

_I wonder what it was like for him... I was his kid. No, I was his gift. He wasn't there when I was born, he couldn't come up and hug me, hold my little hands. Tell me he would protect me from the world. He could only watch as my daddy did all that in his place. I wonder, was he watching as I was born? Did he even care? Did he smile when the doctor handed me to my mom? Did he yearn to hold me himself? Was he clapping for me when I took my first steps, or said my first words? He wasn't there for any of it, did he even wish to be? Even though he gave me as a gift, I was still his daughter. I might not look like him, but I still had his passions, and his personality. He was, in all honesty, my father..._

I watched the shimmering stars in the dark sky, unfocused and unfazed. Chilled wind was wafting through the night, causing the grass to flow, and the water to ripple. I didn't notice it. I never did. I never realized that life is passing me by. This time I had a good reason not to relax and take in the bright lights, and the cooling air. My mind was trapped on one thought, _Hephaestus. _

_*****_

_How can I be a daughter of a Greek god?_ _It's not possible. I have a father. I've had a father all my life. _I breathed out a long sigh. _Does Daddy know? Why Hephaestus? Why do I believe her? Maybe if I hadn't run away from her she would have explained._

I was afraid. I know it's absurd to be afraid of your father, but I couldn't help it. It's like waking up one day in an unfamiliar place. You don't know why you're there, and you don't know how you got there. You're afraid, not just of the unknown, but what could be lurking around the corner ready to pounce.

I wasn't ready for this. I'm not afraid to admit it. How can anybody be ready for this? It was like my parents had told me I was adopted. . . Something I had considered more than once. The only thing that kept that thought at bay, was my resemblance to my mother. I was almost a carbon copy of her.

My daddy was another thing entirely, I looked nothing like him, and I had none of his traits. He was outgoing, happy, and just plain nuts at times. He had spent most of his life in the military. I'm not anti-social, and I'm not that shy. I just didn't talk that often. I tend to wait for people to approach me first. Still. . . Hephaestus was my father-- he's _Hephaestus,_ Greek god of the forges. The _lame_ god. The god Hera chucked off a mountain when he was little. I've never believed in the Greek gods, I always assumed my parents didn't either.

It shouldn't be physically possible... Or can it?

I guess - It would explain why I was so interested in battle armor, and weapons. I had made armor for Mr. Potato-head out of tin foil when I was a toddler, and that was not easy. The big chubby body with no curves, and trying to fit the little sword into his open hand? Forget it.

Well, I suppose it could have happened... I had always just been plain, awkward, Sammy. With her stocky build, broad shoulders, and tangled red hair. I'm Sammy, who loved to stay up late and tinker, or help my grandfather make horseshoes for the town stables.

My mom had been teaching me Greek mythology since I was five. She said it would come in handy some day.

_But then, why now? _That's the question that keeps coming back to me. I was finally making some friends at school. I was trying to get better grades, and I was doing my chores - well, most of them.

I rarely complained. What's the point? You just upset the people around you, and then you feel bad about it afterward. Besides, with a mom like mine, she would always call me out on it. Honestly I think she would have been better fit for the military then Dad.

I shivered as the cold air flew right at me. Goosebumps started to appear down my arms. Why did I forget a jacket? I was at least a mile from home. It might be a good idea to go back now. Anything could happen out here, while I was all alone. My mother is probably asleep now. Maybe I could sneak back up to my room without her noticing me.

Pulling myself up from the scratchy grass, I took one last look at my dark surroundings. The only source of light came from the streetlights on the main road. I could hear the trickling of the stream. I must have run farther from home than I thought.

A stick snapped behind me. I whipped around, but didn't see anything. I wish I had brought Copper, sure, a six-month-old puppy wouldn't be much protection, but I wouldn't feel so alone.

I started pacing towards my house. I could just make it out in the distance. It looked like Mom left the porch lights on.

Small gusts of wind blew everywhere, launching my hair in chaos. My throat felt icy. I took a few more steps, _crunch_! My head whipped down, it was just a leaf. The trees stood tall, dark, and threatening. They seemed to be screaming, 'G_et out of here'!_

My heart was racing, my body felt like iron. I exhaled out a shaky breath, _Time to go, Sammy._ I fled towards the bright lights.

******

We lived in a nice enough home, but it was little old and messy. We moved here to be near my grandparents. My dad-- or step dad I guess. (It didn't seem all too different.) He was still my dad.

He was retiring from the military and planned to buy the gun shop in town, but they asked him to come back for one more tour. So here we are.

It wasn't a bad life. My cousin made up for a lack of friends at school. The others didn't hate me, they just thought I was odd ever since I made armor for all the school toys. And I'm talking everything from the stuffed animals, to the Ken dolls. All of it was decked out in armor, and weapons, made from the finest in foil. The kindergarten teacher was flabbergasted. Now that we were well past the stage where kids find everything awesome, the others avoided me. I was down to my cousin and two close friends.

I walked up to the house. I paused when I saw a light on in the living room. Maybe I can climb through my window? We didn't have any neighbors that would call the cops on us. It's not like our horses can pick up a phone. I sighed. My room is on the second floor, well, attic technically. I can't climb to save my life, not to mention I have a slight fear of heights.

I shivered and hugged my arms closer as another blast of wind came. My legs wouldn't stop shaking, and my heart was heavy as I climbed those three wooden steps, leading to the big brown door, which would lead to my mother. It wasn't that I was scared of her, I just didn't know how to deal with all this. I wasn't ready to hear the rest of her story. _It's alright Sammy, just reach out and pull the doorknob_.

I groaned in relief as the nice warm air hit me. Mom had lit the fire. I looked around the dark kitchen, the clock read 9:12. I guess I wasn't gone as long as I thought. The light from the living room lit up the hallway and the stairs. I could just make out my surroundings, from the messy table, to the cat's litter box.

It was my house, but it felt different. It had that same old smell of cinnamon, the same old clock hanging on the doorway leading out to the kitchen. It was the picture... The picture of me and my father, at my sixth birthday party. We were grinning like maniacs, I was holding onto one of my birthday gifts, from my grandpa. A horseshoe he had made with my name engraved on it. It should be hanging over my bed, not propped on the kitchen counter where it could get dirty.

I looked again at the stairs that would lead up to my room. I was tempted to run up to my room, and escape from my mother. Maybe think over the few words she had gotten out to me over dinner, before I ran off unable to take anymore. I couldn't do that, it had probably taken her years to finally find a way to tell me.

I decided I needed to know what was going on. I grabbed a glass of water to quench my parched throat. Then as slowly as possible, I walked through the barely lit hallway into our living room. Mom looked up at me as I entered, and the fire illuminated her face. She really did look just like me. She had the same clear green eyes, pale skin, thin eyebrows. The only difference was our nose, mine was slightly larger than hers.

She smiled in relief, and gestured to the soft sofa closest to the warm fire. I noticed she had a box in her hand, and an envelope. "I just got a letter from your teacher. I was surprised to get it today, school's not over until four weeks. She said you were doing well, consider--" She stopped suddenly. I wasn't surprised, ADHD and dyslexia were touchy subjects for me, but my grades weren't what I was interested in at this moment.

"Mom, just tell me," I said.

She nodded. "Alright, I need you to promise me, that whatever I say, you won't interrupt me, and you won't run out again." She looked at me sternly.

"I promise. I won't interrupt or run out. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"Thank you." She said, looking down at the floor, "Now where do I begin?"

"Tell me how you met Hephaestus." I told her.

"I met him at that beautiful antique store down in the city. I remember him so well, he was walking on crutches. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, long beard that was covered in soot. He reminded me of hard work and fire. He was a nice man, a little bit bitter. We got to talking and he mentioned he made some of the jewelry and broaches that the store sold. I told him they were beautifully crafted." She paused, a small smile appeared on her face, "He invited me to lunch with him." She paused suddenly.

I took a small sip of my water. "What happened next?"

"That's the thing, I don't remember. I just remember him dropping me off at my home, he gave me this box, and told me, _'Give this to your child when it's born._'" Mom said, she handed me the simple brown box in her hand. "Later that month I found out I was pregnant. Your father came home just as confused and upset as I was. And I couldn't explain how I managed to get pregnant and have a baby in just three months."

"Three months?" I asked, carefully taking the box from her hand, I found myself just staring at it. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to open it. It might be better if I just ignored this. Keeping the secret bottled up until someone comes along and unravels it, but like it always does, my curiosity got the better of me.

It was a necklace, it was beautifully crafted. I ran my hand down the gold chain that looked like it would snap at the slightest touch, it wrapped around a shimmering ruby, shaped to look like a sword. Oddly fitting for Hephaestus. As carefully as possible I picked it up, afraid the chain would snap. It felt cold around my neck, but right, wearing this necklace.

Mother finally spoke. "Yes, three months. Children of the gods grow faster inside their mothers. Hephaestus had come and explained everything."

"Wait, I thought Hera was the goddess of childbirth, or was it family?" I asked, still picking at the chain.

She didn't answer. I looked up at my mother, she was gazing at me as if she wanted to cry, "I didn't know. Not until you started helping your grandfather make horseshoes when you were four... You were so talented. He came to me that day-- Hephaestus, he came and told me everything. My reaction was a lot like yours. I didn't want to believe it but I knew in my heart it was true. He asked one thing of me, that I teach you about Greek mythology. But it's all real, the gods, the fates, the furies, the monsters. You're a _demigod_ Sammy."

"You did all that. Why'd you decide to tell me?"

She didn't seem to hear me, the next words she rasped out. I had to strain my ears to hear what she said, "I shouldn't have said that-- you're in so much more danger now. He wanted me to tell you. It was never a life I would ask for you... I-I failed, ever since you were the little baby that suddenly appeared in my arms after giving birth, it was so painful, and then there you were, a crying little red creature, and suddenly it was all worth it. That day I swore I would never put you in any danger. They'll find you so much easier, now that you know."

"The demons?" I asked. She had told me a myth that once the demigods knew who they were, the monsters could sniff them out so much easier.

"Hephaestus came to me two months ago. He said that camp was safer now. He wanted you to go."

"What camp?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to answer that question right now, anything else?" She said, wiping away the tear forming in her eyes.

"Why did Hephaestus choose now to ask you to tell me, does he care about me? Did you ask him not to be a part of my life? How many others are like me? What does--"

My mother put up a hand to silence me. "I don't know why Hephaestus decided now was the time to tell you, and I don't know if Hephaestus cares about you, but he did ask to meet you one day. There are hundreds of demigods in this world, but very few have survived up to your age without getting attacked, or killed."

"Mom, did you ask him not to be a part of my life?"

"I never outright told him to stay away from you, but I think he knew I would rather you knew nothing about this... He did visit a few times though, whenever we had a plumbing problem, or if the car broke down. He would suddenly appear to fix it. He would ask a few questions about you, accept the drink I offered to him. Then he'd leave."

"So, he wants to meet me?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"That's your decision Sammy. I'll give you the night to think things over."

Without saying anything I jumped up, racing through the hallway and up the stairs. I wasn't aware when I shut the door to my room, and flicked on the light. Looking around at my surroundings, everything was here, the little bed in the corner, my workbench with all my tools, the big table I begged Daddy to let me have in here. The few pictures I had, and my old stuffed horse, Pinto. Copper was wiggling happily in his basket. I sunk down on the floor next to him, mulling over everything. Copper leaned over to lick my face with puppy kisses.

I can't believe it, but it must be true. All my life, I've loved everything about metals, ores, building things. I never saw this coming. I'm not going to any camp, I can't. My whole life is here, my parents, my room, my pets. _Maybe this is just a bad dream._

* * *

**P.S. If your wondering about where I said "Children of the gods grow faster inside their mothers," I found that out on Percy Jackson wikia. Apparently after time of conception it only takes three months for the child to fully grow inside their mothers. **


End file.
